Currently, there are a variety of systems that are used to manage calls to contact centers. When a call is received in the contact center during heavy load periods, the call may be placed in a wait queue. The call can be placed ahead of other calls based on various criteria such as who is calling, existence and or terms of a service contract, and the like. After being placed in the wait queue, the caller must wait his/her turn in order to talk to an agent. A disadvantage associated with these types of systems is that the caller cannot negotiate his/her position in the wait queue after being placed in the wait queue. For example, a caller who is facing a long waiting time cannot negotiate a better wait time to be serviced or a higher position in the wait queue. Similarly, the contact center cannot negotiate with a caller who is in the middle of the wait queue, offering a commodity to the caller in exchange for the caller's willingness to move backward in the queue.
Systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,485 disclose an emergency response system where a caller can negotiate with an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system. If the caller indicates to the IVR system that the call is a high priority call, the call is routed to the original destination. If the call is not a high priority, the call can be placed in a wait queue. This system, like the previous systems, lacks the capability of the caller being able to negotiate his/her position in the wait queue. Once being placed in the wait queue, the caller cannot negotiate his/her position in the wait queue.